britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about TARDIS
The Seventh Doctor: "I dived in and messed it up. Threw away the manual, ignored the notes and laughed in the face of Balloon Help ... That's what I did with the TARDIS when I first got her. You can't do everything for a long time. In the case of the TARDIS, for far too long. But when you do get where you want to go, you've learnt all sorts of useful stuff about the system you're investigating." Human Nature. ---- Narrator: "Kadiatu put her own hand against it. She wasn't sure what she expected it to feel like, gritty perhaps, like all weather paint on concrete or wood. Instead the texture was rough, warm and organic like elephant skin. She felt a threshold vibration under her palm." Transit. ---- How the TARDIS' materialisation and an occupant's disembarkation appeared to the Eighth Doctor's companion Samantha Jones when she was given the perceptive abilities of the eleven-dimensional Sidhe: "The air began began to quiver with a discordant resonance. Suddenly, probing metallic tentacles slithered out of the air, and got a solid grip on reality. Then there was a triumphant bass note, with some very sinister undertones, and the tentacles levered a pulsating biomechanical crustacean out of a gap that didn't exist anyway. The thing paused there, its fluid skin shifting and changing constantly as filaments stretched out to taste the air. It was certainly technological, but its fluidity of movement was strangely organic. To Sam, it looked like something Lovecraft and Giger might have designed after a bad hit ... Suddenly the fluid skin split, disgorging a figure. It was like watching someone step into a vertical sheet of calm water, but in reverse." Autumn Mist. ---- The Eighth Doctor: "I didn't realise how much I needed her. Without her I'm... incomplete." Dominion. ---- The Ninth Doctor: "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door. And believe me, they've tried." ---- "The windows are the wrong size." (Billy Shipton, in Blink, echoing a million pedantic fanboys.) ---- TARDIS: "Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you." The Doctor's Wife. ---- Bill Potts: "So the TARDIS has dresses and likes a bit of trouble? Yeah, I think I'm low-key in love with her." The Twelfth Doctor: "Me too." Thin Ice. ---- TARDIS: "VWORP! VWORP!" (Catchphrase.) ---- Professor Spector: "This ship is incredible. I mean, ramshackle and bizarre, but--" The Twelfth Doctor: "Ramshackle. Don't listen to her, old girl. You look perfect to me." ''Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor'' #1. ---- Priyanka Maratha: "It's not as big on the inside as it used to be..." The Twelfth Doctor: "No, it's bigger. You were smaller." ''Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor'' #3. ---- The Ninth Doctor: "This TARDIS has plunged into the middle of antimatter tornados, swallowed suns that should never have existed and out-run the Big Bang itself." ''Tales from the TARDIS'' #1. ---- The Squire: "I have tracked the position of the TARDIS, Doctor. Using high technology indeed.1 Ah, to stand inside her capacious mysteries once more." ''Tales from the TARDIS'' #4. ---- The Eleventh Doctor: "There's not a vortex manipulator, wibbly space-monster or vomit-inducing crime against reality that can timeshift quicker than a TARDIS!" ''Tales from the TARDIS'' #5. ---- Jack Irvine: "Whoa! It's --" The Twelfth Doctor: "-- a police box that travels through time and space. And yes, it's bigger on the inside than the outside. No more questions, thank you. It's also where I live, so wipe your feet before you go any further." ''Tales from the TARDIS'' #6. 1A piece of string. Category:Quotes